Hybrid Effect
by scooter752
Summary: My name is Zeke. I am a hybrid. My pack and I have been chasing the vamp who took away my mother and their families. The trail has led us to Forks,Wash.But not only is the vamp there but a coven of bloodsuckers has come back,the Cullens. Will be Zek/Bell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

AN: I just thought of this idea because I think it would be cool to be a werewolf in the Twilight saga, but there is going to be a twist. My character will be a hybrid. A hybrid has no blood lust and the strengths of both vampires and werewolves as well as being human and immortal. A hybrid must is a carnivore and must hunt, they can not eat human food. Sleep is required but only a night per week. A hybrid can infect another but the Alpha is the most powerful. Sorry about the tough reading. Microsoft works keeps putting everything underlined so I had to use notepad. And for some reason it messes up the quotations and apostraphes. So bare with me. Tell me what you think. Will be Bella/Zeke.

Chapter 1: A little bit about Me.

Here I am, just running through a forest in Alaska with nothing but a pair of shorts on. It is the dead of winter, full moon in the sky. But hey, that▓s how its been for half a century. You see I am the bastard son of Ephraim Black. I have what▓s known as the werewolf gene. But something changed me. My mother was bitten by a vampire which forced her into labor. She died but I was changed. I was found by a hiker who saw my bloodied mother and me wailing away. The hiker brought me to the hospital where is was pronounced healthy as a horse. I was told they threw me into a foster home until I was found by my real father. My name is Ezekiel, buy my pack calls me Zeke.

It didn▓t take me long to notice the changes. By the time that I was 12 I was already 6▓ 5■ tall. I looked like I was 18. By the time I was 18 I was 6▓ 10■ tall and had the build of a bear. But don▓t judge me by my size. I was quick on my feet. Faster than any suckhead on land and in the water. I could lift a tractor over my head and throw it a hundred yards. Back then I was the packs secret weapon. You see I don▒t smell like a werewolf. My blood was like a drug to them. Any suck heads in the area and we didn▓t even need to hunt them they would come to us.

It all changed when a group of leeches moved into forks and close to our land. These leeches weren▓t like your normal blood thirsty kind. They were crafty but I saw through them. These Cullens made a pact with my father to stay off the rez and away from my people. I can still remember being there and seeing the cullens for the first time, all seven of them. The blond goddess, I think Rosalie was her name, well it looked like she wanted to taste some of my blood. Her eyes went black and she lunged for me. Before any of her coven could stop her I had her by the throat and gave her a kiss before I said, ▓I don▓t bleed on the first date.▓ I then proceeded to throw her through a tree and after that things got tense. I decided to phase to make things easier. There I was standing almost 10 feet tall. Bigger than the biggest bear.

As I was thinking of ripping them all to shreds I saw the one they called Edward grimace. It was then that I saw the legends were true. suck heads with powers. It seemed this one could read minds. I then started to send him gruesome memories of all the leeches that I had killed over the years and what I would do to him if they stepped over the line.

I was perturbed that my father would even sign a treaty with them. I told my father about the leeches and the ones that have powers. I told him about Edward and Alice and Jasper. That Jasper had the audacity to try and calm me. I almost tore out his throat for that. But the deal had been done. So I watched them for the two years that they stayed and true enough they kept there word.

After the Cullens left it was back to normal for the pack and I was doing my thing. That is until I caught a scent that I remembered from the first day of my existence. It was the vamp that killed my mother. It took me a while to track him down. He was a part of a coven of three. It was said that he is hundreds of years old and a tracker. I found out his name, James.

I have been chasing him all over the world, his rancid scent never left my nostrils. I ran into a few of his victims. This first of Clint. He lost his fiancИe hiking in Canada. I offered him a chance at revenge and he was the first addition to my pack. He took to it well. Frozen in time at 18 years of age just like me. The next was Kushal he lost his family when he was only 17. He became the third member and final member of my pack. I considered them my brothers in all but blood. They have been with me almost from the beginning of my pursuit of my mothers killer. I was the leader, the tank. Clint was my second and had a gift for tracking as well. Kushal could read minds just like that leach Edward Cullen. We were the perfect team and we were in each others head ever minute of every day.

Our time had finally come we had found where James was staying and he was back to Forks, Washington. And guess who else was back. The Blood sucking Cullens. Just listening to Clint tell me the news put a smile on my face.

⌠Get ready to go back to school boys, This year is going to be fun.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is chapter 2. Bella comes to Forks and learns about the Cullens and the Johnsons.

Chapter 2: Why do they look like they are going to kill each other.

So My pack and I quickly got registered for classes and we were in the swing of things. It seemed that no matter how good Clint was at tracking the trail had gone cold. So here we sit at Forks High School. I chose to be with Kushal in Junior year because that is were my good friend Edward is as well. I have everyone of his classes as well as Kushal. The great thing about Kushal's gift is that he can block Edward. So I can listen in of the bloodsuckers thoughts and get the jump on him if he ever feels the urge for some human food.

Forks is easy for my pack as well. Plenty of wild life to feed on and no one is the wiser. I haven't checked on my tribe but they would see me as an abomination. I will keep my distance from them. I was brought out of my daze by my mental link to Kushal.

'Everyone is thinking about the new girl that came today. I think her name is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. We have Biology with her after lunch. Funny thing is I can't make out her thoughts. Its like she is a locked door. Sorry man.'

'No problem brother, we will figure her out in no time. What Forks women can resist us.'

I gave him a lazy grin and gave my attention back to the class. My eyes then went to Edward at the front. My enemy. I let some stray thoughts get to him and I saw him stiffen. He turned around his eyes black and I just smiled.

The bell rang signifying the end of class and Kushal and I were off to lunch but not before a growl escaped Edwards lips.

"Watch yourself leech, I don't want your cold blood on my hands or whatever you have running through your veins." I said this so only he could hear me.

'Zeke he doesn't know you but he thinks your familiar. From the moment we came he hasn't been able to figure it out.'

'This is good news. It will be easier to watch them while looking for James.'

I walked with Kushal to lunch and met up with Clint.

'Clint any new leads on James.'

'No, but have you seen the new girl. She looks like a leech but I can hear her heart beat.'

My eyes drifted to her and I was stopped dead in my tracks. Beauty I could never comprehend. I had spent well over fifty years on this earth and never had I seen such a gorgeous being. When I stopped a couples of sophomores ran into me and fell over. A growl erupted from my throat but was cut off. She looked at me and I saw a faint smile.

My heart leapt from my chest into my throat. She smiled at me.

My brother quickly got me to our table next to the Cullens, we never were far from them with this many humans were around them.

As we sat we got the customary sneers from the blond Rosa and her hulking boyfriend Emmett. Oh how I wanted to tear them apart.

Emmett may have been big but I was giant standing 6 feet 10 inches tall and built like a bear. When I walked down the hall people got out of my way.

We sat at our table our food never touched just a cover the same as the Cullens. I could vaguely hear Kushal and Clint talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to the new girl.

'Come on Bella sit with us.' She had sat down with Jessica and Mike Newton. I could see lust in his eyes and I almost broke the tray I was holding

'So how do you like Forks so far.' Then the angel spoke, 'Cold and rainy. Not much more than that.'

Then I saw her eyes move over to the Cullens. My eyes went Black.

'Who are they, ' she said with a tone that reeked of adoration.  
'Those are the Cullens. Emmett is the big one with the Blonde, her name is Rosalie. Then there is Jasper and Alice and the single left out is Edward. But don't get your hopes up. He doesn't give us girls the time of day.'

I could sense that she was disappointed and I felt like I wanted to tear his head off for hurting her. I quickly had to move my head because she then looked at me.

'What about them, what is there deal. Everyone looks scared of them.'

'Who wouldn't be. The big one is Zeke Johnson, the small one is Kushal Shah and the other one is Clint Sauer. They are all orphans that got moved to Forks for some reason. They came about the same time as the Cullens did.'

'And are they equally unattainable.'

'Well Clint and Kushal have had a few trists but nothing long. Zeke on the other hand, well, lets just say that us girls are a little intimidated by him. Not that he has done anything wrong. He is actually quite sweet holding doors and lifting things us normal people can't. We just feel a little out of our league around him.'

I could only smile, 'So that is why I can never get a date.' I could hear Clint laughing through the mind link.

I decided to chance a glance at her and she looked at me and quickly turned away.

'He looked at me and I swear I saw him smile.'

'Did you feel your knees turn to mush.'

I could see hear nod and hear Jessica laugh

My smile grew larger. But the conversation changed. 'Why do the others keep sneering at the Cullens and vice versa.

'Oh, that is a well kept secret but for no reason they just hate each other. Like they can't stand the smell or something. It is really weird. We have even seen a couple of arm wrestling matches between Zeke and Emmett. Zeke never loses. The last one I could have sworn I saw Emmett's eyes go black before Edward calmed him down.'

From there the conversation turned to random topics including music, Mike through in a beach outing on the weekend that i would have to crash. The Bell the rang signifying the end of lunch and I quickly made my way over to Bella.

"Excuse me, can I help you to your next class." I said with a big smile. She was a tiny thing and head to stretch her neck just to look into my eyes.

"I guess, I have Biology what do you have." She asked with a faint blush that I thought was adorable.

"What a coincidence that is where I'm heading. I have been without a lab partner for so long maybe you could fill the gap."

She blushed again as we continued to make some small talk all the way to the biology class room. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was her gaze lingering on Edward Cullen. My smile became a snarl. We walked to my seat and passed him when I saw him stiffen. I saw his nostrils flare and his eyes go black.

'Zeke, Edward is going nuts. Something about Bella's blood has sent him primal. One drop hits the air and he will be on her.'

I had to do something. I got in between Bella and the leech and pulled out a soda I snuck into class. I shooked it up a bit and opened it. I sprayed all over Cullen. It worked to break him out of his Bloodlust.

"Ooops, sorry man let me help you get that cleaned up." I grabbed his arm in a vice grip and pulled him into the hall.

As we cleared the door I threw him into a locker. "I don't know what your deal in leech. But you get it under control and I don't want to see you in class with her until you do. Wouldn't want to break the pact."

I quickly made my way back into the classroom and to the seat next to Bella. She looked a little concerned.

"Was he mad at me or something, he gave me the coldest look I have ever seen."

"Don't worry about the lee...Cullen. He is just a cold guy by nature."

She smiled at my reassurance and the day continued. I found out that this was the only class that she had with Cullen and if he had his way she wouldn't have the class with him at all.

The day ended and I said my good byes to Bella. Once she was to her crappy truck I had a run in with Emmett.

"Johnson, heard about Biology. Lay another hand on Edward and I will break you."

"Just try Emmett, you tell that brother of yours to stay away from Bella. He will know why he has to."

I gave him a little harder than normal shove and he flew into my car. It dented. "Now when you gonna fix my ride."

He just stalked off as he saw the pack coming up from behind me.

'Zeke, Cullen has been going non stop about Bella. He said he almost fell of the bandwagon.'

'Alright guys, I got patrol on her house tonight. You guys keep looking for James and his coven. Tell me if you have any leads. I will let you know how to proceed.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is Chapter 3 and just remember this is AU.

Chapter 3: I think someone is following us.

After school I decided to get more aquainted with Bella. So around five o'clock I drove over to chief Swan's place. I had met him a couple of times. He was a pretty laid back guy. I drove my car over to her place. It was a nice two story. I sat outside a little to anxious to walk to the door. I could still pick up her scent from even out here. I listened closer and I could hear her talking on the phone. I think it was to Jess again.

I quickly worked up my courage and walked to the front door. As I reached to the step I stopped again. I had never been this nervous before. With another bout of courage I knocked on the door.

Chief Swan was the one to answer and he did not look to happy about it either.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He said but what he meant was, 'what the hell do you want.'

"Ah, my name is Zeke Johnson and I go to school with Bella. I just was wondering if I could ask her to a movie in Port Angeles. And, ya know, take her around the town and show her the sights. That is if it is ok with you, sir."

I gave a cheesy grin and I saw his face scrunch. It looked like he was deciding between pulling out his gun or going to get his daughter.

I was actually scared, not because of the gun part but because he might say no.

'He doesn't want to kill you Zeke. He is just a little put out because, well, your a giant.'

"Sir, I know I'm big and my seem intimidating but I'm really just a big puppy dog. If you want you could follow us from a safe distance and keep sure I don't over step my bounds."

I could see his features lighten at this.

"But this idea means nothing if I can't ask your daughter. I mean she may say no."

Chief Swan chuckled and nodded, "I will go get her, but if she says yes and I follow. Do i have your promise that you will keep it between us."

"Yes sir, I would never want a father to be worried over his daughter because of me."

The Chief walked further into the house and up to what I assumed was Bella's room. I listened it to their conversation.

'Bells, honey, there is someone here to see you. I think he said his name was...now I can't remember.'

'It's not Mike Newton is it.' I laughed to myself. Apperently I wasn't the only one with my eye on her.

'No, thats not it. Well I will say that his most defining feature is that he wouldn't fit through the doorway. The kid is gigantic.'

'ZEKE!' she screamed. Though I hoped it was more out of surprise than any other negative emotion.

'Yeah, that was his name. Seemed like a good kid. He said something about Port Angeles and a movie. But I will let you talk to him.'

'Oh, yeah...um...I have to change tell him I will be down in 15 mins.'

I chuckled and prepared for Chief Swan to come back down the stairs. As he rounded the corner I heard him say, "You can come in and wait. She said she would be down in 15 minutes."

"Well if its alright to you sir, I will stay outside and wait to be invited in by her. I think since I am waiting on her company, she should be the one to invite me in, sir."

"Whatever son, I'll be in the living room. There is a game on."

"Thank you sir."

So I waited, and 15 minutes of changing outfits finally passed. She walked down the stairs and into view. She was stunning. Her scent filled my nostrils with a smell so sweet it should be illegal.

"Bella, I hope you remember me, I'm..." She interupted me, "Zeke Johnson, yeah I remember you."

A blush crossed her face and I smiled. "Yeah thats me. I was just wondering if I could take you to a movie and dinner tonight. Maybe show you the sights. That is, if your interested. It doesn't have to be a date. You can just think of me as a body guard to keep away all of the guys that will surely come to bother you."

"SURE! I mean...uh ok. I guess I could use a body guard, I do tend to get myself in trouble a lot." Another blush even bigger than the first.

"Ok then are you ready." She nodded and proceeded to follow me to my car. I was on cloud nine. She said yes. We talked about a number of things like her family and her life in Phoenix. She had confessed to me that Forks wasn't here ideal living conditions. She said the constant rain and cold wasn't her cup of tea. I don't think my smile ever left my face. The movie went great. she picked a chick flick but that didn't matter to me. I could barely take my eye off of her. I even noticed that her father left half way through the movie. I think he had seen enough. It was at that point that she started to get cold.

"Damn Forks Washington. It should be illegal to be this cold. Doesn't this place have heating."

"Well of course it does, but they don't turn that on until later in the season. But the armrest goes up and I've been told that I'm hotter than a heated blanket. I could put my arm around you, ya know just to keep you warm." This time I was the one to blush.

"I think I could handle that, I am pretty cold."

'You are so lame bro, I can't believe that worked.' That was Clint.

'Hey this is a private channel until otherwise told. Tell Kush to monitor Edwards thoughts. I thought I saw his car in the rear view mirror.'

The conversation in my head kept me from noticing that Bella had cuddled up to my chest quite nicely. So I brought my arm around her.

"Wow, you are warm. If we keep this up I won't even need a winter jacket." A huge came across my face, even bigger than normal. Then it was as if the words snuck out of her mouth another blush came.

"Well, as long as you keep saying yes, I will keep asking." I tried to stop smiling but I couldn't.

The night went by and the movie came and went. I don't even remember what it was about. I took her out to dinner at Antonio's because it was a place that I knew and they had some great steak, extra rare.

We ate and we talked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And she was looking at me just as much.

The bill came but I didn't want the night to be over. So I paid and quickly pulled her out of the restaraunt and took her for a walk. It was getting dark as we just talked. But something changed, the smell of the air wasn't her sweet perfume it was vampire stink. My eyes went black as I figured they were attracted to Bella's scent just like Cullen.

'Clint I got some leeches on my tail. The combination of my scent and Bella's is pulling them all out of the wood work. How fast can you get here with the car to take Bella home.'

'I can be there in 15 minutes and kush will be there faster to get your back.'

'Thanks.'

"Bella, I don't want to freak you out, but there are three guys following us. I should have never kept you out this late but it seems that even though I'm a giant they have locked onto you as a target. Now my brother should be on the way in a bit we just got to keep you safe for a bit ok."

Her eyes went wide and against my better judgement she turned around to look. She saw the guys but in the process slipped and fell to the ground. She scraped her knee and I could smell her blood as it escaped the confines of her skin.

'Oh Shit.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: Sorry about the wait I just got my twilight book back. Its hard to keep the story similar to the book without the reference. So here is chapter 4. Oh and there will be some Bella point of view as well.

Chapter 4: Her Savior, that Leech Cullen.

'Oh Shit.' Everything was spinning out of control. Bella's scent to filling the air. Even I wanted a taste.

"Bella you need to run up to the street light I will take care of them. Without needing to be told twice she ran and I took the first of the three head on. After I saw one try to go after Bella I proceeded to cut my own hand. I had to drown out Bella's scent.

It worked. The suckheads fixated on me. The only problem is that it was three on one. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but I couldn't phase in public and not in front of Bella. I was screwed, but I only needed to hold out until Kush got here.

It had been ten minutes and not even a police cruiser had been by. But that changed I saw a fancy BMW pull up and more vampire stink fill the air. And there he was, the vamp of my nightmares.

Edward Cullen.

He couldn't have shown up at a worse time. but the fight wasn't going well and I needed to get Bella out of here.

"Cullen, get her out of here. But gods help me if she isn't home when I check on her I will be coming for you and your family."

His face stayed stone cold as he nodded and got Bella into his car. All I heard of squeeling as his tires left marks on the asphault. Then Kushal and Clint showed up.

/////////////////

Bella POV

"Who were those guys and why didn't you help him."

"Trust me, he can handle himself. It is lucky I was in the neighborhood and heard the commotion." said Edward though he didn't know I knew that.

"I'm sorry we haven't be properlly introduced my name is Edward Cullen. I would like to apologize for my behavior in class a couple days ago."

"You haven't been in classes at all."

"Yeah I had to take care of some personal business."

"Well I'm Bell....." He then interupted me, "Bella Swan. I think everyone knows your name."

I couldn't help but smile he was just so charming. Then the last few moments came back to me.

"Will Zeke be alright. We should go back and check on him. I mean I know he's big but there were 3 guys."

"Like I said He can handle himself plus his brothers are never too far behind him. Like a pack of dogs those three are." There it was again that disarming charm. It made my worries melt away.

"Let me get you home safe." He said with a smile

I could only nod, still shaken up at what had happened.

//////////////

Zeke POV

'Brother I got your back, time for the world to be a little safer.'

That is all it took with two of us here they were mowed down. We sped them to the forest and burned the remains.

'Clint you are following Cullen aren't you.'

'Yeah I have them in my sights, but man he drives fast. Even for a leech.'

I gave a hearty chuckle through the bond and Kush and I sped back to Forks.

'I got Bella's house tonight you guys take the woods.'

'Got it boss.'

It was another five minutes before Cullen showed up with Bella in tow. She looked fine if a little shocked, but who wouldn't be.

"Bella are you alright." I said making my presence known and opening her door.

When she heard my voice she was even more shocked.

"How did you get here you were still back in Port Angeles when Edward picked me up."

"Well my brother showed up and then the police showed up and they let us go. My brother knows a few short cuts and he broke a few laws so I could get here to meet you." I gave a cheeky grin and I swear I could see her wobble.

"Zeke, I trust you won't be walking Bella here down anymore dark streets. You don't seem to hold her safety in high regard."

"Can it lee....Cullen, I had it worked out. The only reason she was in your car was because it wasn't safe where she was. And what may I ask were you doing in Port Angeles after missing a couple days of school." I saw the shock on his face.

"I just happened to be in the area and heard the commotion you caused. I don't see why its always fists first, questions later. I didn't want Bella to be hurt by you or the other men."

"Oh convient, thanks for the help but I believe I will walk Bella to her door. Your _help_ is no longer needed." I said as I took Bella's arm in mine.

I could see that I had won and he knew it. All that was left was the walk to the door. Until what she said sent a fire down my spine.

"Thank goodness he was there."


End file.
